


Shut Up

by FruitfulMind



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Multi, Other, this happens a lot, yay for polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Telling the Suicide Squad to shut up is something of a ritual for Rick Flag. But what happens when one of them takes him up on the offer?





	

He wasn't sure what caused Harley to go on a full on ramble about the day she was having, Rick had zoned out at the mention of guards; they always had some beef with them. “Oh they looked at me funny, oh they sneezed near me, _oh they accidentally ran into my elbow.” Yeah right, Floyd._ He thought to himself, relaxing against the couch. His current position was quite comfortable, with the marksman on his left side, and the rambling woman on his right. Rick's eyes flicked up to the TV that was currently off, thinking of how he could turn it on, and save everyone the hassle.

 

It's not until Harley asks him, “what do you think, soldier?” that Rick actually realizes this whole conversation was directed at _him_. It's a moment too late when he opens his mouth to reply that he realizes.

 

“Shut up, Harley.”

 

The silence that falls over not only the woman but the trio stills Rick's pulse. His thinking is backtracking double time as he tries to think of what he'd just said. It was just an old trait he had, the times he'd told Harley to shut up, Rick didn't _mean_ it to come out the way it had. His mouth opens to add something else, but Harley swoops in.

 

“Why don't you come over here and make me, sugar?” She has that pout on her face, the same pout she had the first time he'd told her off. The only difference this time is that instead of a scowl, Rick's cheeks are _red_. He's not a man that blushes often, and obviously the woman took him off guard. “Whaaaat?” She asks in that innocent tone of hers, her body rocking beside his own. “You offered.” With a shrug of her shoulders, she once more fell into the mountain of pillows on the sofa.

 

“I didn't offer.” Rick replied, trying to quell both the redness of his face and thoughts. Floyd leans over not a moment too soon to tease him, the present smirk on his face more than an indicator.

 

“Girl's bad,” Floyd said, watching both Rick and Harley. His eyebrow is rose, and the corner of his lips are quirked in a smile. “Be careful, _Flag_ , you know what they say about bad chicks--”

 

“Shut up, Lawton.” Rick replies nonchalantly, and in an attempt for some normalcy, he reaches for the remote in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he can see Floyd's face scrunch up in confusion, then indifference, then... something else. Before he can reach for the remote, his wrist is grabbed by the man, the latter holding it tightly. “ _What?_ ” Rick hisses out, eyes narrowing as they move towards Floyd.

 

“You know, I think you had a good idea.” Floyd half leaned over Rick's chest, using his free hand to push a pillow off the pouting Harley. Floyd slowly turned his head towards Rick as his chest pressed against the army man's other arm, Floyd's face centimeters from his own. “I think I'll be having what she's having.” He said, already closing the gap between the two's faces.

 

Harley giggled happily as she watched the two kiss, Rick giving a confused and disgruntled noise of surprise as Floyd kissed him with sweetness, and love, and... god. Everything Rick enjoyed in a kiss. The army man felt the added weight of Harley on his leg, and the diabolical giggle of hers, and once he felt her lips added into the mix, well... Rick knew it was all over: they had won – and in a sense, Rick had as well; finally they both shut up.


End file.
